


I Wanna Scream I Love You From the Top of My Lungs

by thePetetoherPatrick



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Verse - Implied, Pregnancy, Werewolf Mates, werewolves au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 03:28:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9416069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thePetetoherPatrick/pseuds/thePetetoherPatrick
Summary: “You are in so much trouble, little shit, and your father! I’m going to kick his ass. I cannot believe this. Quit wiggling. I’m not putting you down.” Pete’s ears flatten as his mate gets closer with their eldest pup. Pete may be an Alpha but his Omega has a temper he’s not willing to trifle with. “Peter!”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlueRabbits](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueRabbits/gifts).



> This is based on a conversation me and my lovely babe ***BlueRabbits*** had a while ago and I finally had the time to write it for her. <3 
> 
> Hope you guys like it too  
> xoxo
> 
> PS. Special Thanks to ***HunterGal97*** for helping name the kids

Patrick screamed in pure agony. Pete cringed as his mate squeezed his hand so tight he was sure he’d break it. Patrick was soaked in sweat and looked somewhere between being terrified and being pissed off, but mostly he looked like he was in pain. 

 

“One more push, Patrick.” the midwife said soothingly. “You’re almost there.” Patrick nodded weakly. 

 

“Pete...I...if you ever put me through this again I will kill you.” He said through gritted teeth. He pushed again, screaming and holding Pete’s hand as tight as he could. Then his body relaxed and the midwife was smiling. 

 

“Congratulations, it’s a boy. You have a son.” the midwife went to clean and weigh the baby, before bringing him back and setting him in Patrick’s arms very gently.

 

“Newt,” Patrick smiled. “Newt Ian Wentz.” 

 

“He’s beautiful, you did so good, baby.” Pete kissed his mate’s forehead and their newborn son’s forehead. 

 

~~~~~

 

Pete lays on a rock above where his three beautiful pups are playing together. After Newt, Patrick swore up and down there weren’t having any more. When he ended up pregnant again he seemed to forget saying this though.Until he went into labour again that is. They loved their girls. They hadn’t known it was twins until Abigail was born but Patrick was still in labour. Allison was born three minutes later.  The Pack welcomed Abigail Violet Wentz and Allison May Wentz with open arms. 

 

Pete smiles and watches the kids play in a deep mud puddle. He laughs as Newt jumps in a puddle and soaks Abi’s white fur. The werewolves of the area spend about half of every month in wolf form. It was comfortable and familiar to them. Only carrying Mothers spend a few months constantly in human form. Usually the last three of their pregnancy and the first six of their pup’s life, before it learns to shift. 

 

None of their pups had presented yet as Alpha, Beta, or Omega yet, but that is fine.They are far too young to worry about that yet. They aren’t supposed to present until they were 12 or 13. Only rare cases presented so young. Pete is concerned about Alli though, she’s very tiny, like Patrick, and isn’t very social with her own siblings, let alone other pups in the pack. If she presents as an Omega it may cause a problem with unruly Alpha boys her age and even a few years older. He looks down at the pups and counts to make sure they haven’t wandered off. 

 

One black wolf pup jumping in puddles and getting muddy, Newt. 

 

One white pup covered in mud and lunging at her brother, Abi. 

 

Lastly, one black pup with a white ear and a white patch on her chest curled up away from the others, Alli. 

 

Pete smiles as well as a wolf can. He stands and shakes any leaves and dirt out of his own inky black fur. He hears yelping and yipping. He looks down and sees a smile adult wolf with white fur picking Newt in it’s mouth. He cringes and ducks down out of sight, waiting to hear the mental voice. That’s how wolves communicate in wolf form. It’s the only effective way that works. It’s can be tedious and annoying but it’s what works. He hears quiet mumbling but nothing loud enough to know what is being said. As the wolf comes closer he starts to hear it clearer and clearer. 

 

“You are in so much trouble, little shit, and your father! I’m going to kick his ass. I cannot believe this. Quit wiggling. I’m not putting you down.” Pete’s ears flatten as his mate gets closer with their eldest pup. Pete may be an Alpha but his Omega has a temper he’s not willing to trifle with. “Peter!” 

 

Pete yelps and curls up on himself. “Yes, baby?” he looks up at his mate, now standing in front of him with the pup in his mouth.

 

“Don’t you ‘yes, baby?’ me. Why is our son soaking wet in mud? And why is he splashing his sister?” Patrick glares at Pete. “I told them no mud.” he sets Newt down and Pete looks down at the pup.

 

“You little shit! Getting me in trouble.” Pete grumbles. “I didn’t know they weren’t allowed to play in the mud. They said they wanted to and I didn’t think there was anything wrong with it.” Pete says and whines. 

 

Patrick glares and looks at the pup. “Newt?” he asks in an impatient tone. 

 

“Sorry Mama.” Newt ducks his head. 

 

“I don’t think it’s me you need to apologize to, I’m not the one you got into trouble.” Patrick nudges the pup with his snout. 

 

“Sorry Daddy.” Newt snuggles his face into his father’s legs. 

 

“It’s alright, Newt, just don’t do it again. I get into enough trouble on my own without help.” Pete chuckles. He looks over to see the twins standing behind Patrick. 

 

“The rest of the Pack is heading back to the village to shift back. Let’s get going.” Patrick picks Newt up by the scruff. Pete picks up Alli and crouches down for Abi to climb up on the back of his neck. They set off in the direction of the Pack’s small village. 

 

~~~~~

 

Pete crawls into their bed after finally getting Newt and the twins into their beds. Patrick is already there, lying there but not sleeping yet. Pete kisses his beautiful little mate and sinks into the bed beside him.

 

“I can’t believe Newt is six already. And the girls are five. Where did the time go, Pete?” Patrick rolls over to cuddle into Pete. 

 

“I don’t know, Trick, but I love our beautiful little family.” Pete kisses his forehead. 

 

“Pete…” Patrick looks up at him. “I kind of miss them being little. I know they are still little but I mean…” Patrick trails off with a sigh and shoves his face into his pillow. 

 

Pete furrows his brow and looks at Patrick. “Trick, are you…? Are you saying…? Do you want another baby?” he asks softly. “You said no more, and then when we had the twins you swore never again. Are you...are you sure?” 

 

Patrick looks at his mate. “I know I said no more...but...I just...nevermind.” 

 

“No, no, hey. If you want another baby then I’m more than happy to be a father again. I just want to make sure that you are sure that’s what you want. That you want to go through it again.” Pete nuzzles into Patrick’s neck. Patrick nods and moves his head to let Pete have better access. Pete smiles and kisses at the bond mark there. “When is your next heat?” 

 

“Couple of days.” Patrick whispers and smiles. 

 

~~~~~

 

Pete smiles as he watches Patrick shoo Newt away from the food on the counter, telling him to wait for dinner. He smiles at the swell of Patrick’s midsection, seven months pregnant with baby number four. The kids seem excited about another sibling and Patrick is happy with their growing family. 

 

“Daddy!” Newt screeches as he clambers up into Pete’s lap. “Save me! Mama is tickling!”

 

“Oh no, not tickling!” Pete feigns shock and horror. Newt nods and buries his face in his father’s shoulder. “Well, I’m afraid you’ve come to the wrong person for help.” Pete laughs and starts tickling Newt, who squeaks and squirms. Patrick watches and laughs before joining in on the tickling. Alli and Abi come tearing into the room to save their big brother from their parents. 

 

~~~~~

 

Pete smiles down at Patrick and their newborn son. Liam Martin Wentz. He is very small, smaller than even Alli was. He doesn’t look quite as small against Patrick’s chest though. Pete leans down to kiss Patrick. The door opens and Newt comes running in to jump into Pete’s arms. Ryan and Brendon come in carrying the girls. Both girls squeal happily at the sight of their parents. 

 

“Shhh!” Pete chuckles. “You’ll wake the baby” 

 

“Sorry Daddy.” the twins chorus together. 

 

“Come meet your baby brother.” Patrick smiles at them. Ryan sets Abi down and smiles as she runs over to the side of Patrick’s bed. Brendon sets down a squirming Alli and leans into his Alpha as she runs off to join her sister. “This is Liam.” Patrick smiles wider at them as the girls giggle and Newt reaches down from Pete’s arms. Pete can’t help but smile too, his happy little family. His mate and their four beautiful pups. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm always online somewhere if you wanna chat...  
> you can find me @ thePetetoherPat on Twitter and thepetetoherpatrick.tumblr.com ^-^
> 
> hit me up whenever xoxo


End file.
